Advanced Hoenn
by Ssj4mars
Summary: In the Hoenn region everyone's journey got to start somewhere and the more people with you the funner it'll e.


Advanced Hoenn

Chapter 1: Let's go together

A new region calls for new adventures as three new trainers begin their journey of the Hoenn region.

Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town travels on a boat to reach Littleroot town where he can hope to find a Pokemon Center or Professor Birch to heal his Pikachu.

May a new trainer from the Hoenn Region who decided to travel the world. To become a Pokemon master.

Marley another new trainer also starting his journey Hoenn region. Although native to the Sinnoh region with his growlithe he decided to start his journey in the Hoenn region.

Unknown to Ash or Marley the two are on the same boat both just itching to get off of it.

"Come on Pikachu just hang in there I'll get you some help soon." Ash said. "Ding, Ding, Ding. We are now arriving at Littleroot. We hope you enjoyed sailing with us." Ash ran off the boat crashing in to a trainer with a Growlithe.

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Ash said. "It's no problem, you should worry about your Pikachu not me." The trainer said. "Yeah do you know where the Pokemon Center is at." Ash asked. "No I don't but Professor Birch is picking me up so come with me." the trainer said.

"Thanks by the way I never got your name." The trainer said. "Oh I'm Ash from Pallet Town and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Cool I'm Marley and this is my partner Growlithe. Well it looks like the professor is waiting on me so let's hurry."

"Right."

Cue the first Hoenn theme song

Hoenn theme song over

"My god, Ash I've heard about you and your amazing exploits from Professor Oak. I'll do my best to attempt to heal your Pikachu. In the mean time try to hold on to something we are going to take the shortcut through the woods to get to my lab." Professor Birch said.

"Come on Pikachu just hold on Professor Birch will help you just hang on. " Ash said. "I hope your Pikachu gets better." Marley said. "Me too."

Line Break

So now we'll just hook Pikachu up to this machine and it will absorb all of Pikachu's excess energy.

"Incredible your Pikachu has this much excess energy anymore and our machine would of broke. Well Pikachu is all better now so just take get a good nights rest and we will get you and Marley all ready for the Hoenn region gym challenge" Professor Birch said.

"Ok professor Birch that's good to know thank you. Hear that buddy just a full night's rest and we can start traveling the gym circuits." Ash said.

"PROFESSOR BIRCH, I'M HERE CAN I GET MY POKEMON NOW!" A girl wearing a red shirt and bandana, and blue shorts yelled coming into the lab. "Yes May calm down and lower your voice and you can get your first Pokemon." Professor Birch sighed.

"Ok, so I've been thinking hard about all the choices and I decided I wanted to start off with Mudkip the water type." May said.

"Excellent choice my dear. Here is Mudkip's pokeball. She knows Water Gun, Ice Ball, Mud Slap, and Tackle. Here our 10 Pokeballs to start you off and last but not least one Pokedex so you will never encounter a Pokemon you don't know anything about." Professor Birch said.

"Thank you Professor Birch. Can I stay here for the night and we can register me for the Pokemon League here." May asked. "Sure thing we'll do it in the morning." Professor Birch responded before walking away presumably to his room.

"Hey guys, the training grounds here our amazing I think me and Growlithe our getting stronger already, and I've been thinking. You wanna travel together. My sister always told me that traveling with others is a great way to fully enjoy your journey." Marley said.

"Sure I'd love to join you." May said eagerly. "Oh well ok, who are you again." Marley said.

"I'm May from Petalburg city and this is my partner Mudkip. She knows Water Gun, Ice Ball, Mud Slap, and Tackle."

"Nice to Meet you May, I'm Marley from Celestic Town in the Sinnoh Region. This is my partner Growlithe he knows Flamethrower, Dig, Fire Fang, and Close Combat."

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town all the way in the Kanto is my partner Pikachu. He knows Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack, and Double Edge.

"Well Ash you gonna travel with me and May then." Marley asked. "Yeah sure I always say the more the merrier after all."

"Great so we'll leave in the morning then."

Line Break

"Now since you three our challenging the gyms the closest one is Petalburg city but I think you should start at Rustboro town and after getting 4 badges come back to challenge Norman." Professor Birch said while registering all of their Pokedex.

"Thank you, you've been a great help. Professor Birch hope we see each other soon." The three new trainers said before taking off into the woods on their way to Odale Town.


End file.
